


Uninspired

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Toko is lacking inspiration. Fortunately, someone is willing to help her.(SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 2.)





	Uninspired

Toko stared at the blank page. She had no idea what to write – zero ideas in her head. She looked around the classroom, and saw her classmate, Hifumi, doing the same.

“This is a nightmare,” he said. “How am I meant to write like this?”

Toko looked back at what was meant to be a story. “Come on... I need ideas!”

She woke up moments later. Her page wasn’t blank – instead, it bore a crudely-written, violent mess. Hifumi was staring in shock. “You went crazy! What on earth caused that?”

She smiled. “Maybe I could make this into something decent...”


End file.
